


Checking me out

by SumDumMuffin



Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: Ruby gets a part time job at a library and meets a beautiful woman.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose
Series: Absolute Hoodwitch Armageddon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Checking me out

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I've read an actual book. I guarentee no expertise in romance, libraries, flirting, or English grammar.

Ruby had taken that part time job at the library in order to try to keep herself diligent before she headed back to college. 

Also, potentially, because she was trying to be less clumsy. And by that metric, she had already failed. 

Most of the books appeared undamaged, which was more than she could say for her bottom, 

Ruby flipped the cart upright and sighed. She’d have to sort them all again- but first she should probably get them back onto the cart-

Ruby crawled over to the nearest book-

And she found herself at the feet of an older woman, dressed like a librarian, kneeling down before her. 

Ruby looked up, and saw that the woman had Elegant cats-eye glasses framing brilliant viridian eyes. There was a braid of gorgeous blond hair framing the right side of her face. She was looking right at her, smiling encouragingly-

“Ah-” Ruby squeaked. “This- this is all my bad, you don’t have to help-” 

The woman chuckled. “But it’ll go faster if I help you, won't it?” 

And together, Ruby's spill was recovered (but not yet sorted), onto her designated cart. 

Ruby looked over her the books one last time- “Oh, um- this one,” she said, to the cover of a pulpy-looking sci fi book. 

“Ah, yes, that is mine.” said the woman. She smiled and she held her hand out, towards Ruby, which was a little weird since it seemed she could have just, grabbed the book herself. 

But Ruby picked up the book and placed it into the woman’s hand. “Here’ you go, Ma’am,” she said, and she nodded. 

“Call me Glynda,” said the woman. She tucked the book under her left arm. 

“I- yes, ma’am, Glynda, ma’am,” Ruby said. “I’m Ruby." 

“Yes, I figured,” Glynda gestured to her right breast and Ruby felt her mouth wobble-  
  
But then Ruby glanced town to see her nametag against her right lapel. “Ah-" 

“Well, I will see you around, Ruby,” Glynda said, in a way that made parts of Ruby’s cheeks warm up. 

  
The next day, as Ruby was stationed at the help desk, filing books, she had a request for help 

“Excuse me, Ma’am,” said a woman’s voice- she placed a particular facetious emphasis on the ma’am.

Ruby looked up-

It was Glynda. 

“Ooh! Yes, Glynda, ma’am,” Ruby stood at attention. “How can I help you?” 

Glynda for her part seemed to relish Ruby’s discomfort. Senior librarians were really scary, weren’t they? “I was wondering if you could recommend a book to me?” 

“W-well,” Ruby gulped. This was a test, wasn’t it? Though it made sense, since you wanted to make sure that your underlings also knew their ways around books. Or, at least, customer service. "Why don't you tell me what are you into?”

“Maybe it's a little personal," Glynda smirked, "Or a little salacious.” 

Ruby cogitated, for a second. “- Oh, I, asked you ‘why don't you’- w-well," Ruby cleared her throat. She was getting flashbacks to some of her particularly mischievous English teachers. "What, are you into?" 

"Generally, Sci fi," Glynda said. "But I've also read my share of trashy romance." 

Ruby figured, that was to just throw her off balance. She took a breath. "What books have you been reading recently?"

"Well, I just finished Octavia Butler's _Xenogenesis_ series," Glynda said. "And a couple trashy YA supernatural romance books." 

Ruby idly reminisced about her own favorite trashy YA supernatural romance books. 

“Well, maybe you could check out some Ursula LeGuin books?" Ruby said, "I really enjoyed the _Hainish_ cycle myself, and it looks like the first three books in the series are available for checkout…." Ruby said to her computer screen.

“Intriguing.” 

"Though, it looks like our copy of _Left Hand of Darkness_ hasn't been returned for 8 months, so maybe we should order a new one?" 

Glynda nodded. "Sounds like a solid plan." 

Ruby figured, this meant the test was over? "Okay. So, do, I have to fill out a form somewhere? Or do, you just handle those directly?” 

Glynda blinked. "You're asking me?" 

"Well- I was told, the actual librarians handle all the administrative stuff…” 

Glynda blinked again. She put on a diplomatic smile.. "And, how is that relevant to me?" 

Ruby blinked. "Wait, you’re not, a librarian here?” 

Glynda smiled. “I am not, no." 

"I- but-" Ruby glanced over Glynda’s attire- careful not to focus too hard on the woman's cleavage-

Except, she did just glance all the way up and down the length of Glynda's body- 

Ruby stood up straight and made mature eye contact. “I thought- wasn't that why you helped me clean up the books, yesterday?" 

"I just wanted to help," Glynda said. "Wouldn't do for a cute girl to be in trouble." 

"And you're, dressed," Ruby gestured, ineffectually, "exactly how I picture a librarian would look?" 

Glynda laughed, heartily. And Ruby felt herself blush with embarrassment, this time. 

"This is just how I dress," Glynda said. "I'm an accountant. Though perhaps, I have a bit of a,” Glynda shot her a noticeable look, “Latent librarian fetish." 

“Ah. Ohhhhh-” Ruby’s face threatened to burst into flame when she realized the implications of that statement. 

Glynda nodded as she turned to leave towards the L section of Sci-fi/Fantasy. "Thank you for the recommendations, Ma'am." 

One day, during one of the slower days, after she was done with sorting and other busywork, Ruby took their libraries copy of the latest book in a series she was currently reading, and snuck off to the reading areas of the library she worked in. 

There were whole sections of little alcoves or seating areas to read in, but Ruby's favorite were the indoor balcony areas, where there were little cafe tables (despite food not being allowed) with cute little chars around them (Despite the fact that most people liked to read alone), with diffuse sunlight filtered through the rafters of the large windows on the west side of the building. 

And when she finished climbing the stairs to the level with the best sunlight-

“Oh!” Ruby said, as excitedly as she dared to speak in a library, "Hello again!" 

Glynda looked up from her book, and then blinked, and then she smiled that lovely, warm, slightly sultry smile she always seemed to do around Ruby. 

“Hello again, ma'am." Glynda nodded. "What brings you to this side of the library?" 

“I was," Ruby rubbed the back of her head, "Actually, booking for a place to hide out and read this new book..." 

"Well," Glynda adjusted her chair- she wasn't actually in the way of someone else reading, across from her, at the little table, but the gesture was an invitation nonetheless, "There's room right here?"

And it was nice, just quietly reading, next to each other, in diffuse sunlight designed specifically to facilitate reading listening to the faint rustle of turned pages. 

Glynda would occasionally adjust her glasses, idly, as she read, Ruby noticed. It was very adorable.

And sometimes, Ruby would swear that Glynda would swear at her, but whenever she looked up her reading partner was focused on her own reading material. 

  
And they would read like that, occasionally, throughout the summer. And gradually, they would trade book recommendations, about their favorite classics and established genre staples, but eventually, about their favorite trashy YA supernatural romance stories. 

“Hey, um,” Ruby said to Glynda, on the last day of her summer job. Glynda had reliably come in “Soo…”

"So?" Glynda said. She tilted her head forward. 

"I, really liked, reading with you..." Ruby managed to say. 

“And I with you,” Glynda said. Her eyes squinted as her encouraging smile intensified. 

Ruby coughed. “So do you, want to go out, sometime?” 

"Out where?" Glynda said, with feigned ignorance, but her cheeks flushed, slightly. 

"Out, in, general?" Ruby said, wondering if that was grammatically correct. ““Like, out, dating? I- have some more 

Glynda idly adjusted her glasses, but it also looked like, they were fogging, slightly. "Sounds lovely. I accept." 


End file.
